Trapdoor in The Girl's Bathroom
by neon.twiluver.grl
Summary: 3 young girls travel around the world in a dungeon.
1. Chapter 1

Trapdoor! In The Girl's Bathroom.

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION

One summer day in August, Kyra skipped happily towards the mailbox. She would finally figure out what class she was in. She opened the mailbox to find a big yellow envelope that was addressed to her. Kyra tore open the envelope like a tiger feasting on its prey after days of starvation. She then ran into the house and started randomly screaming at things in excitement. 

"GUESS WHAT FRUIT BOWL!?! I'M IN MRS. McALLGOOD'S CLASS!!!"

At that moment, Kyra's little sister Nora walked into the room and rolled her eyes at Kyra's stupidity. Kyra then ran to the phone.

"TEJAL! TEJAL! GUESS WHAT!?! I'M IN MRS. McALLGOOD'S CLASS!!!"

"Ooh, guess what!" said Nora in response. "There's something real funny about the phone. YOU HAVE TO DIAL THE NUMBER!"

"Oh, I knew that."

"Stupid." Nora muttered.

Kyra picked up the phone again and dialed Tejal's number. Tejal answered within a few rings. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Tej, guess what? I'm in Mrs. McAllgood's class this year."

"Whatever, have a great time."

She hesitated for a moment at Tejal's cold response.

"Who's class are you in, Tej?"

"McNasty's."

"Oh, I see."

"Ki, are you sure you didn't make a mistake when you read your acceptance letter? McNasty made all these marks on my paper."

"Here, I'll read it to you. 'Dear Kyra, We are wickedly displeased to inform you, that you will have ME, VILE, RULER OF THE WORLD as your teacher in Kynderly the Kind's old classroom. Attached is a required supply list. This is a must read (or you'll regret it). The first day of school is Tuesday, September 5th, 2006. We are NOT looking forward to seeing you soon! Thanks a lot. Vile and Eric of the CORPSE berry classroom.'"

"See, I knew you weren't THAT lucky. Can you believe we have VILE as our teacher!? Here, I'm gonna call Valerie and tell her the horrible news."

"Ok"

"Hey Val, I'm gonna put you on 3-way with Kyra." Tejal said immediately after Valerie picked up the phone.

"Hi Valerie! Whatcha doin''?" Kyra asked happily.

"Oh nothing, I just figured out what class I'm in, but nothing super-special…" Valerie replied mysteriously.

"What class ARE you in?" Tejal attempted to be subtle, but it was apparent that she was eager to hear Valerie's big news.

"Just McAllgood's class, like you guys!" Valerie couldn't contain her excitement even as she tried to maintain her mysterious attitude.

"How did you know what class we got put in?" Kyra was very confused. She cocked her head to the side as if Tejal and Valerie could see it happening though the telephone.

"I'm psychic!" Valerie joked, "I heard because I was transferred to 3-way before you and Tejal realized I was on the phone."

"Whatev," Kyra tried to be mysterious like Valerie, but she just ended up sounding like a walrus.

"Since when do you use the word 'whatev' Kyra?" Tejal asked while trying to contain her laughter.

"Since I wanted to, DUH!" Kyra gave up on her mysterious-ness and sounded like a valley girl.

"Whatev!" Tejal and Valerie said simultaneously. 

MEEP. Tejal had another call coming in on her phone.

"Hold on you guys, I'll be right back, someones on the other line."

Tejal pressed the hold button on her telephone, switching her to her other phone call. The stranger on the other line turned out to be her friend Meghana. She was calling to see what class Tejal was in. 

"Its too bad you're in Vile's class. She has a trapdoor in the girl's bathroom. Don't you know anything?" Meghana always loved to feel smarter than Tejal.

"Whatever. I'm not that gullible Meghana. I know that's not real."

Tejal hung up, and went back to her call with Valerie and Kyra.

"Tejal, who was that?" Valerie wondered aloud.

"Meghana. She was trying to convince me that there was a trapdoor in the girl's bathroom." Tejal sounded confident that it wasn't real.

"That-that's funny. Who-o would b-believe that-t?" Valerie stuttered nervously. 

The girls then calmed down, and left the phone. They would shortly see each other in a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: SCHOOL BEGINS.

Monday, September 5th, 2006.

It was the first day of school and the girls had arrived in the classroom. At least, Valerie and Tejal were there. Kyra was always late to school, but with good reason. When she walked into the room, she was totally beautiful!

"Good morning Ms. McNasty," the class welcomed Vile in unison.

The students were treated like it was a public school from a bad horror film.

"You're late Finley. Don't even try to butter up to me, 'cause I can always see through your widdle schemes! MUAHAHAHA!!!!" Vile was in a good mood, so she didn't punish Kyra on the spot. But later added one strike to her permanent record.

"Good morning Mr. HappyDaisy!!" the students exclaimed happily as their principal walked into the room.

"Vile, take attendance. Would'ja?" said Mr. HappyDaisy coolly while being extra flirtatious.

'I can't believe he likes Vile,' Kyra had written on a note that she had planned to pass to Tejal.

Eliv, the teacher's pet or should I dare mention HER SON, yelled across the room, "Ms. McNasty! Ms. McNasty! Kyras passing notes!!!"

"Thank you Sugarplum!" Vile said sweetly, like she was a fairy tale princess rather than the evil witch.

Soon after the Eliv problem, Sheldon McDalkaf raised his hand and said, "Ms. McNasty, can I have a bathroom pass? I really need to go!"

Vile just smirked her evil smirk and said "No. You're just going to have to hold it. Only 5 more hours until recess, where you'll start building a shrine to my fabulous irreplaceable self and Eliv of course. He IS the most wonderful person on Earth, after me."

Everyone in the room groaned at Vile's last remark.

"That's one strike for each and everyone of you! Except Eliv of course. Oh, and by the way. I only allow 1 small cracker to be divided between all of you for lunch. Only the best students get to enjoy a quart of soda, 1 gallon of ice cream, and a pie with an additional pound of candy bars." Everyone looked at Eliv with disdain and he smiled sweetly with the same evil smirk.

AT RECESS

"When can we stop building this dumb shrine?" Kyra asked without thinking about the outcome of her question.

"THAT'S IT! 3 STRIKES! DETENTION!" screamed Vile maliciously.

"I wonder what detention is going to be like," Kyra thought to herself. Full of confusion, she asked Tejal to go see if Vile would tell her. She had no idea how much trouble they would be in once they reached the end of the day. After Tejal asked Vile, she got 3 strikes as well, and was meeting Kyra in detention.

When Vile told Tejal and Kyra to wait in the girl's bathroom for detention, they thought that she was going to bring Eliv to come mock them. Instead, they were surprised to see Mr. HappyDaisy enter the room.

"Timothy, or Timmy, as he wants to be called, will supervise your detention." Ms. McNasty paused for a moment, and then pushed them all into the out-of-order toilet stall, and into an open trapdoor. As they plummeted, she slammed the door and laughed manically. What she didn't know, was that Mr. HappyDaisy's shirt collar was caught on the locked trapdoor, hanging from the cave's ceiling.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Very nice job on your test Valerie. You got one of the highest scores in the class, a B+," Vile said almost sweetly. With scores like that, she was allowed to join Eliv eating ice cream during lunch. After Valerie got her test back, she thought about where Tejal and Kyra had disappeared to. After moments of consultation, she finally decided that it was time to begin her search for her two good friends.

After Valerie gathered her books at the end of class, she set out to find Tejal and Kyra. She remembered that they last told her that they were going to have detention in the girl's bathroom; and she hadn't talked to them since. First, she got a bathroom pass; but didn't see any hiding spots there, so she checked the out-of-order toilet stall, which was forbidden from students and faculty.

When she entered, she gasped. In place of a real toilet, there was a CARDBOARD one! Valerie looked around and noticed a large knobby handle sticking out of the ground. Bursting at the seams with curiosity, she pulled open the trapdoor to reveal a large dungeon-like pit. She took her emergency flashlight out of her backpack and jumped down into the darkness. When she moved her flashlight across the room, she saw two people pacing back and forth around a business-like person hanging in the air. Soon she recognized Mr. HappyDaisy as the hanging one, and Kyra and Tejal as the pacing children.

"VALERIE!? What are you doing here?!" Kyra questioned why she would ever get detention. Being a straight 'A' student, Valerie was the last person you would expect to see in detention.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in here too now!" Valerie sighed in disbelief.

Being Tejal, she needed her daily dose of sarcasm. She decided to let it all out on Valerie. "OH COME ON VAL! KIKI AND I HAVE SURVIVED FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS ON BREAD AND WATER. AND YOU NEARLY KILLED MR. HAPPYDAISY! ITS PEACHY-KEEN DOWN HERE IN A DUNGEON!!"

Kyra also needed to let it all out on someone. "Val, don't take it personally, but… you're an idiot not to have found us sooner! I mean HELLO! Connection here! Girl's bathroom, not here for two weeks… We haven't been on vacation here! NEWSFLASH! WE'RE IN A DUNGEON UNDERNEATH A SCHOOL!"

Valerie stood there with her mouth hanging open, but suddenly closed it as if a bug would fly in there at any moment.

Suddenly, a thud came from the ceiling. Someone had shut the trapdoor.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: INTO THE DARKNESS

"OH MY GOD! We're stuck!" Valerie started hyperventilating, "WHO DID THAT!?"

"Most likely Vile, she checks to see if we're still here every other hour on the dot." Tejal replied calmly. 

"How can you be so calm about all of this!? We're inside of a dungeon!" Valerie was completely bewildered, "How can you guys just sit around, when there are discoveries to be made!? For all we know, Albert Einstein could've been locked up in here! You guys are such idiots not to have done anything!!!" Valerie checked for the extra batteries in her pocket, and then ran off into the darkness. Soon all Tejal and Kyra could see was her flashlight moving around on the other side of the cave. 

"Val come back!!" They screamed in unison. 

Despite their screams, Valerie did not come back towards the sound of their voices.

"You guys gotta come check this out!!!" Valerie's small squeaky voice bounced off the walls of the dungeon.

The girls rushed to Valerie's side and froze in disbelief when they saw what appeared to be a large assortment of tunnels. 

"OMG!" Kyra yelled, "Lets go look inside!"

Inside her head, Valerie was just confused at why Kyra had said the same thing she said earlier. Just a little differently.

The girls were wandering for quite some time when they came across two more tunnels. Tejal and Valerie wanted to go one direction, while Kyra felt strongly about going the other way. Then all of the sudden, the emergency flashlight flickered against the tunnel walls and the room filled with darkness.

"Oh No! It ran out of batteries!" Valerie cried.

Confused by the sudden darkness, Valerie and Tejal ran into the tunnel on the left, while Kyra unknowingly ran to the tunnel on the right. 

"You guys! I found those extra batteries in my pocket!" Kyra exclaimed loudly to the darkness around her. "Isn't that great?!" she added, and then paused at the lack of excitement in the tunnel. "Kyra turned around slowly. No one was behind her. Tejal and Valerie were in a different tunnel.

Meanwhile, Tejal and Valerie were walking through the other tunnel, chatting along as if they weren't in a scary, dark tunnel underneath who knows where. 

All of the sudden Valerie said, "Kyra, you must be worrying about your pretty blue sweatshirt getting dirty!" They laughed, waiting for Kyra's probably-well-prepared comeback. It didn't come.

"Kyra?" Tejal frowned. The two girls turned around. No Kyra. 

At that same moment, Kyra had figured out that she was alone. All at once the girls started screaming. 

"I can't believe I thought Kyra was with us the whole time!" Valerie sighed.

"She might've ditched us somewhere along the way," Tejal shrugged.

"Don't be stupid. Kyra is always with us; and right now is an important time to stick together! She wouldn't leave and 'explore' because 'exploring' isn't Kyra's thing," Valerie retorted.

"Just giving ideas," Tejal's voice got softer and more innocent.

"We don't need ideas, we need…we need ideas!" Valerie said not making any sense.

"For all we know, we could end up in France while Kyras in Mongolia!" Tejal pointed out,.

"Don't be stupid! We'd have to go over seas for that."

"Don't you mean under seas!" Tejal was trying to find the fun in this, but did not succeed.

Valerie just rolled her eyes at Tejal's last comment. She was trying to focus on the issue at hand. 

The girls walked on and on for what seemed like weeks.

Meanwhile, Kyra saw light at the end of the tunnel. She mustered up all of her strength and ran towards the light. Once in the open, she realized she was in China and started hyperventilating rapidly. Kyra stood there shocked for about 10 minutes before remembering she knew a small phrase in Chinese, even if she had forgotten the meaning.

Kyra turned to a small boy next to her and politely said "ni hem ben". Which actually means "You're stupid". 

After hearing this, the little boy started to cry. His mother grabbed Kyra and started dragging her towards another trapdoor hidden away safely behind a bush. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: THE OPENING

"I wonder where Kyra went. She must be in California or something," Tejal sighed at the thought of Kyra being in a tunnel somewhere by herself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she's somewhere in the Pacific Northwest," Valerie's voice was both unsure and confident at the same time.

"But what if she's in China or something!?" Tejal frowned, not realizing how close she was to the truth.

"I told you! That's impossible!"

After Valerie's last remark, there was a strange awkward silence until Tejal spotted a ripple of light at the end of the tunnel.

"THE LIGHT!!! IT BURNS!!!" Tejal's senses were overcome with excitement.

The two girls ran to the edge of the tunnel, and then froze dead in their tracks. They were in…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Where In The WORLD?!

"FINLAND!? HOW CAN WE BE IN FINLAND!??!!" Tejal was astounded. "Now I'm SURE Kyras in China or something…"

"Just chill Tejal, we can ask someone to use their phone to call our parents," Valerie's appearance was calm, but on the inside, she was freaking out beyond freaking out.

The girls looked up at the banner hanging above their heads. It read 'Welcome to Hecksinki!'.

"Hey, I thought that this place was called 'Helsinki'…" Tejal was a little confused.

At that moment, a policeman walked by and stopped to stare at Tejal. "What did you just say!?" Tejal and Valerie looked up at the policeman before answering.

"Hecksinki, but isn't your city called Helsinki?"

The policeman gasped before replying, "YOU HAVE JUST VIOLATED A BAD LANGUAGE LAW!!!" his voice boomed against the small buildings in the city.

"What do you mean?" asked Valerie, "Ohhhhh…."

"You have violated one of the city's most important laws. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to put you under arrest."

"Can we hire a lawyer?" Tejal asked without thinking.

"Forget it Tej, we don't have enough money for a piece of gum. Let alone a lawyer." Valerie always had to think things through.

"You have one more chance to apologize," the judge decided.

"We're very, very, sorry. We didn't know that Helsinki -" Tejal was interrupted suddenly and then realized her grave mistake.

"THAT'S IT!!" the judge's feelings exploded. "You are sentenced 10 years in jail for every year you've been alive."

Crestfallen, Tejal and Valerie followed the bailiff to their jail cell.

"Gosh, I didn't know that I would be stuck in jail for knowing the capitals of Europe…" Tejal said sadly.

"Well, I guess we should just look around and see what we can find in here."

"What'cha mean?"

"I dunno. Airvents, tunnels, more trapdoors, anything to help us break out of here," Valerie replied.

Tejal sighed and then started to feel the walls around her to try to find an airvent. Then thought about what they would do if they found an airvent and broke free. Would they be on the run forever? Would they get baloney sandwiches for lunch? Would they get part-time jobs flipping burgers? She thought about asking Valerie, but then realized that she would just say that her questions were stupid.

Meanwhile, Kyra was in a dungeon underneath China searching for something to help her leave this awful place.

"UGH! There is no useful object in this damn room!" She looked around once or twice and only saw: a worn out couch, a few broken plates, a shovel, some coal, milk cartons… She thought to herself about stuff that she could do with these things, and then realized that there was probably a coal shute somewhere!

"I guess I'll just feel around the walls until I find a chute…" Kyra thought to herself.

Pretty soon, all three of the girls were on their hands and knees feeling the walls and wondering whether they would ever get home.


End file.
